Shell Barrier Armor System (SBAS)
The SBAS is The Order's primary weapon against The Fallen. As a suit of near-indestructible armor that greatly enhances its operator's abilities, it has given the Endymion significant leverage against their divine enemies. The SBAS also provides a plethora of functions designed to assist its wearer in many situations. Development History Coming soon! Appearance and Functions The armor takes on the appearance of the muscle structure of the operator, upon which is layered extra solid sections of a more durable carapace over vital areas such as the chest, shins and forarms. This outer carapace has an eggshell-like texture and is segmented into more numerous plates to grant the wearer more mobility to make up for the carapace's rigidness--although it should be noted that the carapace sections themselves are quite flexible in their own right. Throughout various points in the armor are devices known as Gen-Plugs. They are cap-like in nature and perform a variety of functions ranging from absorption of existence for repairs to expelling excess heat during Overed forms. These mini-generators are heavily proteccted, and are necessary in proper energy-cycling within the suit which warrants extensive measures taken in properly armoring them. In the new Mark VIII variant, the each individual Gen-Plug System can produce a barrier in addition to the Caster system although this too drains a great deal of energy from the suit's reserves. The armor itself is streamlined with no jutting or protruding parts that can be manipulated. Due to the advanced and highly disciplined ergonomic efforts put in, the armor in total only weighs about 1-2% of its operator's mass and is form-fitting while retaining maximum comfort, allowing them to move and fight uninhibited on the battlefield. The helmet is more heavily armored and possesses a single plate that covers much of the head. The jaw-sections of the helmet are segmented to allow movement and comfort as the armor is rather form-fitting and would be uncomfortable to wear were it to be composed of only rigid, solid plates. With their technology having surpassed more traditional armor designs, the SBAS helm has no physical "visor", instead displaying the entire world to its operator through a combination of all of its sophisticated sensor systems which provides the exact same image as if viewed by the naked eye. Down the operator's back runs a heavily armored spinal system that contains various modules that are responsible for each and every function of the SBAS, as well as to act as primary power circuit hubs for the armor. (although some are also located in the helm as well). Later Marks have implemented empty node modules that allow Endymion to customize their armor for certain situations. Despite it being the most vital part of the armor it is far from a weak point. As an Endymion should always be able to handle any threat they are able to percieve, Order Technologists have taken great care in armoring each and every possible weakpoint in the armor. An attack may be able to penetrate the defenses of the operator, but it is a shame that it will never make it past the armor itself. The entire armor itself also serves as its own massive conduit. The very armor plates, carapaces, and sections themselves are responsible for transmitting vital information and signals throughout the suit and intefacing with the wearer. This grants the operator instantaneous response time in addition to maximum control over the SBAS as if it were their own bodies. 'Protection System' The Shell Barrier Armor System is composed of multiple layers of armor that provide various degrees of protection to the wearer as well as providing the physical augmentations necessary for combat against divine threats for which it was originally intended for. The first layer is a thin body glove that serves as the main circuit system of the armor. It adheres to the user's skin and allows them to better interface with the armor. It is also provides maximum comfort and regulates the temperature and biology of the operator, allowing them to perform at their maximum capacity in combat. This layer also naturally enhances the mental capacity of the wearer. Being directly connected to the suit's systems, the operator gains a massive increase in sensory ability allowing them to percieve and effectively combat any threats with the assistance of the SBAS. The first layer of protection offered by the armor is a weave of fibers that completely encase the wearer. This layer retains 100% mobility of the wearer while protecting from the outside environment and most forms of weaponry, as it has been shown able to withstand even the extreme temperature and pressure of a star without failing or harming its operator. Often, this layer takes on the shape of the operator's muscular system as it also serves as the primary means of physical augmentation. The one weakness of this layer is its inability to completely protect its wearer against the blunt trauma sustained from attacks. Should the armor br hit with an attack of sufficient force, some of that energy will be transferred to the operator inside. It should be noted that this weakness only applies to combat against divine beings and certain intergalactic civilizations. The armor itself is practically invincible by the standards of most if not all sentient civilizations living within the universe. The second layer takes on the form of solid but flexible carapace sections that encase vital areas such as the chest, back, shoulders, and upper and lower legs on humanoid species. These carapace sections provide increased protection and are practically indestructible even when pitted against The Fallen. However, their mobility restrictions when compared to the muscular-fiber layers limit their placement on the suit itself. Nonetheless, the eventual decision to implement such carapace sections over the vital points of the body have increased the SBAS's defensive factor by almost 500%. A third layer serves as a make-shift shield and is constructed over the lower limbs of the suit. The material known as Vitanium-I, while being the most heavy of the layers, transfers literally no energy from impact with an enemy attack. Such characteristics of the material have led to its use as offensive components on the armor as well, allowing their users to strike a target with maximum momentum without risk of suffering any reprecussions to their bodies. This material is also used in all Endymion weaponry, as their weapons are solid pieces of equpiment and are not hindered by any sort of need to maneuver. 'Spinal Modules and Power Belt' Located usually along the spine of the vertebrate species, the spinal module is a heavily armored exo-spine that, while providing additional protection, also serve as the central processing unit for the armor. Running along the waistline is a series of modules similar to those found on the spine of the armor. The Power Belt houses numerous additional systems and energy stores that are vital for suit functions. It functions similarly to the Spinal Modules, acting as a power conduit and maintaining the suit's functions. Gen-Plug Module Located in various points throughout the armor, the Gen-Plug Modules are responsible for regulating the various processes of the suit as well as drawing in existence to make for repairs. Resembling small circular caps, they are prevalent in the Spinal Modules and Power Belt as the various modules require the most energy regulation and generation. Fewer, single modules are located around various parts of the armor. This is to allow for easier power management and faster repair to damaged areas. The outer surface of the Gen-Plugs are constructed with Vitanium-I material for maximum durability to prevent damage to the vital parts. Capabilities Below is a list of the currently known capabilities of the SBAS. At the moment, many of the Endymion Technologists do not even know the full potential of what they have created. The capabilities of the armor have already been acknowledged by even the near-god-like divine foes of The Order, as evidenced by the sudden much-placed emphasis on the termination of the SBAS operators by the forces of The Fallen Ones. *'Form Changes:' The armor is capable of assuming different forms in order to increase its offensive, defensive, or utilital capabilities. **''Hyper Resonance:'' An emergency function implemented into the armor at the request of Dragoon and Zephyr. Overed-Resonance removes the limiter on the SBAS, granting the operator access to their maximum capability of the SBAS. The power of this form is dependent upon the operator's own physical strength and attunement to existence, although it is always a minimal 5000% performance increase of the armor's current capability. Nonetheless this form is extremely dangerous, as the removal of the limiter means that the operator is literally tearing themselves apart by breathing. The natural accelerated regeneration granted by the armor helps to slow this effect, but even the Legion-Masters have been only able to maintain this form safely for a few minutes. However, the most notable function of this mode is that it allows an Endymion to operate at FTL speeds without harm. The removal of the limiter coupled with the armor's natural resistance to damage and erosion allows for such levels of performance to be attained--at least for a few moments. **''Hyper Ride': This mode supercharges either a wielded Caster Rifle or Variable Blade, multiplying its destructive potential by as much as 10000%. However, this form severely drains the energy reserves of the armor, reducing its defensive capabilities. As a result, this form is only reserved as an assault or finishing technique in which a high-cost, high-risk maneuver is viable and necessary. *'Physical Augmentation **''Strength Augmentation:'' The armor enhances the natural strength of the Endymion to staggering levels. When worn by Legion-Master Wiseman, a master easily known for his ferocious strength, data feedback reported a strength augmentation of a factor of 500,000. The level of augmentation is controlled by the system itself in order to prevent injury to the wearer. Enhancement is also regulated by the armor's systems so that it will only activate when willed by its operator. Such systems prevent an Endymion from accidentally injuring himself/herself/itself and others and minimizes power consumption to combat situations only to prevent collateral damage. **''Reflex Augmentation:'' The spinal column of the armor interfaces with the operator, allowing information to flow directly from the SBAS's sensors to their mind, body, and soul. Such interface also transfers the armor's sentience to the operator as well, granting them the ability to percieve threats and their environment in the same manner and to the same degree as the SBAS itself. This allows an operator nearly clairvoyant insight into battle on top of what their training has already given them. The increased reflexes have allowed operators to successfully engage and defeat the Shade-spawns of The Fallen, who's nearly faster-than-light attacks had previously made all close-quarters combat with them equivalent to suicide, and had been responsible for countless Endymion deaths during the First Contact Incident. **''Speed Augmentation:'' Together, the strength and reflex augmentations naturally enhance the speed of the wearer, allowing them to operate at a much higher capacity. Although at first glance this aspect may seem insignificant, the increased momentum due to the heightened speed capacity greatly increases the destructive force of any physical blows the wearer may execute in addition to allowing them to execute a larger number of blows in the same time span. Such augmentation is what has allowed hand-to-hand combat to change from being viable to becoming an absolute necessity against the divine foes of the Endymion. However, the natural augmentations of the armor have their limits. Even with the increased speed, without Overed-Resonance the operator cannot exceed FTL speeds due to the limiter being engaged. Again, this is regulated by the armor's systems automatically to prevent injury and and reduce power consumption. *'Regeneration' **The armor utilizes existence to repair both itself and its operator, taking priority over the life of its wearer before repairing itself. The SBAS attunes to the existence streams in the wearer's soul, greatly enhancing their natural regenerative abilities. In times of emergencies the SBAS can temporarily induce an irregularity in the operator's soul, causing a massive increase in regeneration via an induced cancer-like process. This process is heavily monitored and controlled by the armor's systems, with a module comprising 60% of the armor's infrastructure dedicated to such a task. In order to maximize safety, this mode is not initiated until the SBAS has repaired itself to a point where it can properly protect its operator while dedicating its processing power to maintaining a stable fluctuation in their biology. Such a feat is a leap in Endymion medical technology, made possible only through the efforts of the Althea VII Legion. The armor self-repairs in very much the same manner although, being uninhibited by biological constraints, the repair is much faster and more efficient. Even the Gen-Plug Systems, if damaged, can be easily repaired in a matter of moments. *'Sentience' **The armor itself is alive, possessing a True AI. This characteristic of the armor allows it to literally "grow" with the user. Any combat experienced by the operator is also transferred to the armor and vice-versa, allowing one the reinforce the other. This literally turns a single Endymion into a squad. Being a True AI, the intelligence of the armor is unaffected by any sort of induced illusion or mental attack caused by vita inteference. **Eventually the armor itself will take on a personality of its own, given the proper time to grow alongside its operator. An exception of this is Master Zwei's SBAS which possesses the persona of the deceased Legion-Master, Dragoon, who's armor was absorbed following her death. *'Protection': By practical standards, the SBAS is completely invincible. It should be noted however that even the protection has its limits, being created by mortal--albeit highly intelligent and infinitely advanced--sentients. **The armor is completely sealed protecting the operator from hazardous environments. In the event the armor is penetrated, regenerative measures are taken to reestablish the barrier and repair any injuries to the body. **The armor material of the SBAS completely absorbs all kinetic energy from ballistic weaponry. Projectiles such as bullets and slugs will simply stop dead and fall to the ground upon colliding with the armor due to its composition. The elimination of any possible ricochet prevents any collateral damage to either innocent bystanders or allies during the heat of combat. **The armor is capable of dispersing a large amount of heat, eliminating any damage done by thermal or directed-energy weaponry. **Through the use of the CAST (Central Augmentative Support Tendon) system, the armor will take over the role of skeletal support function for the operator in the event that they suffer broken bones or joints. This will allow the wearer to operate normally in the event that they suffer any internal structural damage, as the armor will compensate for their skeletal system by acting as an artificial exoskeleton for the basis of muscle movement. The CAST system also acts as a injury countermeasure through memorization of the operator's maximum range of motion, locking up in the event that they experience any unintentional overexertion in their body. This prevents the operator's body from being broken by force, although it should be noted that this system is dependent upon the power of the armor and that the armor itself does nothing to deal with the pain involved with moving broken limbs. Additional Functions Below is a list of the various functions of the armor. Some components are optional modules that Endymion utilize in order to accomplish only specific tasks, while many others contribute to the purpose of the SBAS itself. *The SBAS can "see" in all spectras of light. It also has a uni-vision function where all spectras can be combined into one single scan. Such ability eliminates most if not all forms of cloaking. **The SBAS also has a FemtoLight-Sensor function that allows its operator to see around corners using light particles. This can be done with ambient light or a burst of light fired from the sensor. The sensor is capable of utilizing all spectra of light for this task in order to detect any presence around a corner. *The SBAS is capable of absorbing and converting various forms of emission (nuclear, solar, etc) into nutrients to supply to its operator in cases of emergency. This is not to replace actual food, and the armor contains its own small resevoir of Vita-Nut liquid. The armor currently does not possess the necessary systems to synthesize Vita-Nut in the field. *The armor recycles its own heat generated at a rate of 3.826x10^23 kJ/sec. The armor is capable of nullifying its own external heat signature. This feature has made the armor highly insulated against heat, further adding to its defensive factor. Alternatively, the SBAS can vibrate at high frequencies to generate a large amount of external heat to combat frost. Operators have used this ability to turn the armor itself into a high-frequency blade, turning their regular hand-to-hand strikes into lethal slashes. *The armor is capable of flight, although it can be considered to be more of a "glide" than actual flight. Repelling the surrounding vita particles, the armor "cruises" on the Streams of Existence themselves. This flight capability also renders the armor completely aerodynamic, eliminating any air resistance to allow near-instantaneous travel to any planetary destination. The flight capability is quite taxing on the suit itself, and is not recommened to be used for traveling between galaxies. The armor itself is also resistant to G-Forces, allowing its operator to perform incredible maneuvers without risk of being torn apart by G-Forces. This aspect of the armor only works if it has not been penetrated. *The armor has caster weapons installed on it for use in conjunction with an wielded armaments. Located along the collarpieces connecting the front and rear chest plates, these small devices fire homing bolts similar to those fired from a Caster Rifle using the energy reserves in the armor. Current iterations of the armor can fire numerous homing bolts in rapid succession. However, this heavily drains the armor's energy reserves and can quickly deplete an area of existence if used recklessly. The Mark VIII variant can utilize its nodes to create a momentary barrier that is highly effective against existence manipulation and all general weaponry, although it drains power from the suit very quickly. *The armor can be compressed into a small device for easy storage. The Legion-Masters originally wore their compressed armor as pieces of jewelry or ornaments, calling upon them when needed. The armor can be engaged and disengaged within mere milliseconds, allowing the operator to respond quickly in the event of sudden danger. *The helm-piece of the SBAS contains a Hindsight Sensor that allows its operator to keep track of any movement in their blind spots. Although all Endymion are trained to be able to fight while blind, deaf, and unable feel any sensation, the hindsight sensor greatly reduces the mental load of its operator, allowing them to fight at their maximum potential. This has been used in conjunction with the built-in caster weapons on the SBAS, allowing the operator unparalleled versatility in combat. *All of the sensor and HUD systems are instantly flashed into the wearer's mind rather than being displayed right in front of them. This allows the operator more focus on combat as there are no flashing lights or displays to obstruct their view. As the only reason this armor system would be engaged is in the event of a divine incursion in the universe, cumbersome display systems would only inhibit and result in the death of the operator in a battle where absolute focus is needed to even have a chance of survival, let alone victory. Current Operators As of the current stage in the war, the SBAS is in its Mark VII testing stages. A list of Endymion who have been granted access to this suit are listed below. It should be noted that many other Endymion have made modifications to their own existing armor using the available SBAS technology. ''Legion Masters *'Legion-Master Bishop''' - Uses an older Mark VI SBAS. However, the armor has grown so much with him that its performance exceedes that of the newer Mark VII suits. Due to his current situation engaged in battle against the Fallen One, Wrath, the Legion-Master is currently unable to recieve the Mark VII upgrades. *'Legion-Master Akatsuki' - He destroyed his own armor following his death to prevent its absorption by The Fallen Ones. *'Legion-Master Ak'Mali III' *'Legion-Master Wiseman - '''Operates the Mark X suit, which tests all new improvements for new suits. He is the first operator to witness the development of a persona in his armor. *'Legion-Master Raven''' - The first recipient of the Mark VII suit. *'Legion-Master Dragoon '- Her SBAS was absorbed by Legion-Master Zwei after her death. *'Legion-Master Zwei' - The second Endymion to witness the birth of a persona in his SBAS. It is believed a part of Legion-Master Dragoon's soul resides within the AI of Zwei's armor, as she seems to be unaffected by the Paradox Phenomenon. ''Endymion Overseers/Units *Zwei XIII Legion - Deus Ex Machina - Currently field-testing the Mark VIII suit, an experimental prototype. *'Wiseman IV Legion - Blacksmith Ornstein''' *The 7th detatchment of the Zwei XIII Legion, charged with locating The Divne One Acedia, have been equipped with Mark VII SBAS in the event that they encounter overwhelming Fallen forces said to be guarding It. Category:Technology Category:Copyright